


Nine

by SunriseRose1023



Series: Tumblr Number Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Fainting, Hospitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you ever do that again!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine

**Scare**

John rushed into the emergency room, looking around until he found the nurses’ desk. He ran forward, laying his hands atop the counter.

“I got a call—my wife—Mary Winchester?”  
“Slow down, sir.”

One of the nurses came around the corner, laying a hand on his arm. 

“I’ve been taking care of your wife. She’s right over here.”  
“Is she—“

The nurse pulled back the curtain, and John let out a breath of relief when sleepy green eyes met his.

“She’ll be just fine. We’re watching her for a few more hours, and then you can take her home.”

The nurse patted his arm, and John stepped closer to the bed, pulling the curtain closed behind him. He took Mary’s hand in his, noticing how cool her touch was, and he leaned over, kissing her lips.

“You scared me half to death.”  
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
“Do you know what it was like, getting that call?”  
“John—“

John shook his head, giving Mary’s hand a squeeze. 

“Don’t you ever do that again!”

Mary let out a shaky sigh, tears filling her green eyes. John went still, the way he usually did when Mary cried, and he shook his head.

“No, no. Don’t—don’t cry. I—I didn’t mean it. You just scared me so bad, and I—“  
“No, it—it’s not you. I—I’m sorry I scared you.”

John shook his head, moving to kiss her forehead. Mary took in a breath, letting it out slowly.

“John, there’s … there’s a reason why I fainted at the supermarket.”

John leaned back to look at her, and she let out a quiet laugh.

“It’s not bad, honey. Stop looking at me like that.”  
“You’re kind of scaring me, Mare. What’s going on?”

Mary took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. 

“John, I …”

He reached up and tucked a blonde curl behind her ear. Mary closed her eyes, then blinked them open, giving John a smile.

“I’m pregnant.”

His dark eyes were wide, and Mary bit her lip, widening her own eyes. They sat in silence for a while, neither of them moving, until Mary finally let out a breath.

“Say something.”

John blinked, shaking his head once.

“You’re … you’re pregnant?”

Mary slowly nodded her head.

“You’re sure?”  
“Uh, yeah, John. If I wasn’t before, I definitely am now.”

He blinked again.

“We’re going to have a baby?”

She nodded again, tears filling her eyes.

“And I have a real strong feeling that it’s going to be a boy.”

John let out a laugh, moving to cup Mary’s face in his hands and bringing her lips to his. He kissed her again and again, laughing in between kisses. He finally moved back just enough to look into her pretty green eyes, hoping their child could inherit them. He moved his thumb along her cheekbone and spoke softly.

“I love you.”

Mary’s eyes went soft.

“I love you, too.”

She reached up and took his hand from her cheek, moving it down to press against her belly.

“Both of you.”


End file.
